From Los Angeles to New York
by mockingjay-x
Summary: "Don't wanna be crazy like you so might as well be crazy about you." "You went all caveman on me." "I hate you, Noah Puckerman!" "If looks could kill I would've died a horrible and painful death last night." A oneshot of Rachel and Puck drabbles.


**Yeah. It was going to just be phone calls between the two of them, but that didn't happen. So, it's just a series of drabbles, they're in order. I own nothing to do with Glee. Therefore, Rachel and Noah are the creation of the writers of that amazing show we all know and love. Abby and Joe are just two random names that came into my mind as are their characters. Read. Review and all that. Oh, and for the sake of it, Rachel and Puck became really good friends in High School.  
**

**And if you're waiting for the next installment of Tracing Patterns, it'll be up soon. I just need to put it all together. Since some is on my phone, some on this computer and some on the rest. I know, it's stupid.**

* * *

"What are you doing?" He asked as soon as she picked up the phone.

"Hello to you too, Noah."

"Hey, Rach. So, what are you doing?"

"Going through some homework. Why?"

"I miss you."

Rachel sighed at his words before replying. "I miss you too, Noah."

"I hate LA."

"No you don't."

"Yeah, I do. It's fucking hot all the damn time and there's too many people." He paused, taking a breath before adding the last bit. "And you're not here."

"I'll visit soon."

"Nah, you won't. You'll be a Broadway star soon, you won't have time."

"I will. I'll make time."

"Alright, Berry. I'll let you get back to your work. Night, Rach."

"Noah." She pleaded softly, but it was too late, he was gone.

* * *

The next time they spoke, she phoned him and as soon as she heard his voice she began screaming down the phone before talking a mile a minute.

"Berry, shut the fuck up. Breathe and then talk." He sat there for a good two minutes waiting for the girl to calm down before he heard her voice again.

"I got an audition last week, it's for an off-Broadway show. Anyway, the audition went well and I just got a call to say I got the part. I haven't even called my Father's yet, I wanted you to be the first to know."

"That's great, Rach. It'll be Broadway next."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

Silence fell between the pair and Puck knew Rachel had this huge grin on her face and that made him smile.

"I wish I was there."

"Me too."

"Soon, babe. I promise."

"Really?"

"Really. Go phone your Dad's, scream down the phone to them."

"Goodbye, Noah."

"Speak soon, Rach."

* * *

"Noah!" She whined as soon as he answered. They'd got into the habit of not even saying hello anymore to each other. "My co-star is, as you would put it, a complete douche."

"What's he done, babe?"

"Nothing. He's just arrogant, cocky and thinks he's God's gift to women."

"Babe, you sure you're not thinking of me there?"

"Noah!" She practically yelled.

"What? That's how you used to feel about me."

"I do not have romantic feelings for this boy if that's what you mean."

"Never said you did."

"When are you coming here?"

"As soon as I can."

"I really really miss you."

"I miss you too, Rach. I'll be there soon."

"You best be, otherwise I'm calling your Mother."

"See you soon, Rach."

"Goodnight, Noah."

* * *

"Where are you?"

"At home. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Noah?"

"I really fucking miss you."

"Oh. I miss you too."

"What you doing?"

"Watching My Fair Lady. What about you?"

"Nothing."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Rach."

"Hang on, there's someone at the door."

"It's cool." He heard Rachel mumbling to herself and he chuckled and rolled his eyes, grinning as she saw her face when she opened the door.

"Noah!" She practically jumped into his arms, dropping her phone in the process and she didn't think she could hold onto him any tighter if she wanted to.

"Get inside, Berry. You're missing My Fair Lady." He grinned and put her down, grabbing her cell phone off the floor and handed it to her, before he picked up his suitcase and walked into her apartment.

"My Fair Lady can wait. You're here now."

"Fuck, I've missed you." He pulled her against himself again, holding her tightly as he breathed in the familiar scent of her shampoo. He was glad that after all this time, she still smelt the same. "Told you I'd make it out here."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"And miss seeing your face just then? Not a fucking chance, Rach."

"I'm glad you're here."

"Me too. But I might need a favor?"

Rachel chuckled against his chest and tilted her head up to look at him. "And what might that be?"

"Can I borrow your sofa? Just until I get myself sorted with a job and all that. If not, I can find somewhere else to stay. Mike's in New York somewhere, I can see if I can crash there."

"You are not crashing with him. You can stay here. I can't believe you're stupid enough to think I wouldn't agree." Rachel snuggled against his chest, smiling to herself before suddenly looking up at him. "What? Wait. A job? You left LA?"

"What's the point in being there when I'm not happy and the one person who keeps me fucking sane is like 2500 miles away. Now, she can be closer and that alone will make me much happier."

"Oh, Noah!"

* * *

"Who are you?"

"I'm here to see Rachel."

"I didn't ask why you were here, I asked who you were."

"And that's none of your fucking business. Can you get her for me?"

"Nah, she's busy. Getting ready for our little party."

"Just fucking get my girl for me."

"Your girl?"

"Yeah, she's my girl."

"She hasn't mentioned you."

"She doesn't need to tell you every fucking detail about her life."

"Noah! You came!" Rachel threw herself into his arms and Puck just grinned smugly at the guy he'd been talking to. "What did you think? Was I alright?"

"You were better than alright, babe. You were fucking badass, Rach." And that was when he kissed her.

* * *

Yeah. Avoiding someone you were staying with wasn't all that easy, but Puck had somehow become a pro at it. And avoiding Rachel Berry in general was difficult whether you lived with her or not.

"Get up. I don't care if you're tired or you don't want to talk. Get up, now!" She practically yelled at him, hitting his arm when she finished.

"The fuck was that for? You didn't need to hit me!"

"And you don't need to ignore me, but you're doing it."

"Shit."

"Yes, 'shit' exactly, Noah. What's wrong? You kiss me, and that's it?"

"You're gonna get pissed, and I don't want that. I want you to be happy, like smiling all the fucking time, won't shut up kind of happy. But you won't be like that, you'll hit me again and tell me to stop being such an idiot."

"What is it?"

"I kind of told that douche who was there you were my girl, and I don't think he believed me so I kissed you."

Rachel stayed silent and looked at him and then her lips curled upwards into the tiniest smiles. "You went all caveman on me."

"The fuck?"

"Nothing. I'm glad you did though." She leant over him and pressed her lips lightly against his. "Jealous Noah is kind of hot. I'll see you later."

Puck just stayed there and watched as she grabbed her purse and practically flew out of the apartment before he brought his fingers to his lips where hers had just been. Kissing her had been pretty awesome after all.

* * *

"No, Ma. I'm just crashing here until I get my own place... She's cool with it. I'm paying her rent, don't worry." Puck rolled his eyes as he lay on the sofa staring at the television. "I got a job in a bar, it's only until I find something better."

"Noah!" Rachel called as she walked into the apartment, only to have him glare at her and mouth the word 'Mom' to her.

"Nah, you're hearing things. That wasn't Rachel, she's busy." Puck grinned as Rachel sat on the arm of the sofa near his head and looked down at him smiling. "I'm gonna go, Ma. Tell squirt I'll talk to her later... Love you too."

"How's your Mom?" Rachel asked as she kept her eyes on his, smiling the whole time.

"Good. Still fucking crazy about you."

"How are you?"

"Same as my Mom, only for different reasons."

"Crazy about me?"

"'Course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know."

"Don't wanna be crazy like you so might as well be crazy about you."

* * *

"He's a complete and utter fucking asshole, Rach. I thought you knew that?"

"I thought he'd changed."

Puck wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close as they sat on a bench in Central Park. "Babe, for a smart person you can be pretty dumb at times."

"I know."

"You've got me, you know?"

"Yeah, you're a good friend, Noah."

It felt like he'd been hit in the stomach at those words. Friend. That was it. He'd been friends with this girl since they broke up in High School and apparently that's all he was to her.

* * *

"You know, I thought I could do this, double date with Rachel, but I can't."

"You like her, don't you?"

Glancing over at Rachel and her date, Puck sighed and turned back to his drink, his date sitting beside him. "Like is an understatement, Abby."

"Why haven't you told her?"

"Because there's no point when she doesn't feel the same about me." Puck looked up at the blonde and smiled apologetically. "Sorry for being such a lousy date."

Nudging his shoulder with her own, Abby smiled at him as she spoke. "Don't worry about it. But if you want, we can try and get Rachel jealous and admit to liking you?"

"And if she doesn't?"

"She will."

* * *

"I hate you, Noah Puckerman! I absolutely despise you. Get out!"

Puck just stood there looking at this tiny little brunette in front of him who was yelling at him to get out of her apartment. "You want me gone? Fine, I'll go. I'll get my stuff when you're not here so you won't have to see me again."

"I'll get it to you, just get out of my apartment."

"I'm going, I've had enough of your fucking attitude anyway! All I tried to do was help you out, show you just what your asshole of a boyfriend was like, which I did. Go fucking running back to the cheating bastard!"

"He slept with your girlfriend!"

"Abby? Not my girlfriend. Never even fucked her. Don't want to. So, no, he didn't sleep with my girlfriend, because like I have been for the past year, I'm single. Why fucking be in a relationship with someone when I'm in love with someone else?"

All Rachel could do was stand there in shock at his words as he turned around and walked out of her apartment, slamming the door behind her. Who on Earth was Noah Puckerman in love with?

* * *

"I'm an idiot, Abby. A complete and utter fucking idiot."

"An idiot in love." She teased, handing him some bottles to stock up the fridge with.

"She's just so fucking infuriating."

"But that's why you love her."

"She hates me." He whispered, slamming the fridge door and standing up. He missed her every single day and crashing on Abby's sofa was not the same. Sure, she drank beer with him and played xBox, but she wasn't Rachel. She didn't talk a mile a minute all the damn time, or play with the hem of her skirt (because she didn't wear skirts) when she was nervous. She didn't bake cookies like Rachel did. "She said she hated me."

* * *

"Look, I know I'm the last person you want to see, I get that. But I want you to know that he's alright. I mean, he's doing as well as he's going to be when the girl he's in love with told him she hated him. He's not dead or anything like that. Miserable as hell, but not dead."

Rachel stood in shock as the blonde was at her apartment, telling her about Noah. "I'm glad he's alright. But he doesn't love me, Abby. He just doesn't want anyone else to have me."

"You know, he told me you were pretty clueless about some things, but I didn't believe him. I realise now, he's right."

"You don't know me. You don't get to insult me."

"I don't mean to, Rachel. I don't. But anyone in their right mind can see just how crazy he is about you. He moved to New York, for you. You were the first person he went to when he arrived here. He talks about you non-stop, I'm pretty sure I know more about you than a lot of people. It kind of gets annoying after a while actually. When a song comes on at work and it reminds him of you, he gets this little smirk on his face. I only know that because I asked him and he simply replied with the word 'Rachel'. He loves you."

"Oh. I don't know what to say."

"Anything. But not to me, to him."

* * *

It had been three weeks since he'd heard anything from her and his eyes were dark from lack of sleep. As he lay on Abby's sofa, she was at work so he had the apartment to himself, Cheetos on his chest and beer in his hand, he felt his cell phone vibrate on the sofa next to him.

"Yeah?" He mumbled as he answered it without looking to see who it was.

"A Hello would have been nice."

"Shit, Rachel." Puck fell silent and he pushed the cheetos from him onto the floor (something Abby would kick his ass for) as he sat up. "Hey."

"Hey." She whispered.

"I'm watching some movie with Audrey Hepburn in, shit reminds me of you."

"My Fair Lady?"

"Yeah, that's it. It's not that bad, Rach."

"It's on the television, right?"

"Yeah. Put it on. But you're not allowed to get distracted and not talk."

"I didn't plan on doing that, Noah."

"While the movie was on or recently?"

"At all."

Silence fell between them again and he heard the faint sound of Audrey Hepburn singing over the phone and a smile came to his face.

"I miss you, Rachel."

"I miss you too, Noah."

* * *

"So, I got tickets to some Broadway show and wanted to know if you'd come with me?"

"Some Broadway show?" She teased as Noah stood in front of her at her door.

"Yeah, some shit like that. Wanna come?"

"Is this a date, Noah Puckerman?"

He shrugged his shoulder and shoved his hands in his pockets as he looked down at his shoes. "A date, whatever."

"I'd like that. Come in, you idiot. Remember the Titans is on and I want some company."

"You're the best, Rachel."

"So, I've been told."

He followed her inside, closing the door behind him before walking over to the sofa and sitting down only to have Rachel sit down on his lap.

"What? I want to cuddle with my best friend, it's been too long." She whispered knowing perfectly well that he was wondering why she had sat on his lap rather than the rather large space beside him.

"That it has, Rach. Cuddling with my girl sounds fucking awesome."

* * *

"I know what happened next, Noah. You've already told me." Rachel rolled her eyes as she snuggled into his side, placing her hand on his thigh.

"But you've got to let me finish the story!"

"Puck, we've all heard it. I was even there." Abby said with a grin. "I don't quite understand why you like telling it so much."

"Because it's fucking epic!" He exclaimed, causing Rachel, Abby and Joe to all laugh at him. "Admit it, babe. It was."

"You're terrible, Noah."

"She's right, you are." Joe chirped up, before sneaking a glance at Abby.

"As are you. Just fucking kiss her, she wants it as bad as you."

"How do you know?"

Rachel just blushed and looked down at her drink, before picking it up and taking a small sip of it.

"Rachel! You're not meant to tell him!"

"It just kind of happened."

"She means I offered her sex for details so I could get you two together."

"Noah!"

"You love it, babe."

* * *

"You're sick. You can't fucking sing and all that when you're sick."

"I have to work, Noah."

"You have an understudy. She can do it. You're staying home."

Rachel looked at him before sighing in defeat and walking back to the sofa and sitting down, pulling the duvet around her as he handed her phone to her. "Fine."

"I just don't want you getting worse. My girlfriend needs to get better."

Nodding her head, Rachel called the director to let him know she was sick and that Cindy (what sort of a name was that?) would need to take over for her. When she hung up, Noah was standing there with two mugs and he grinned as he handed one to her.

"Cocoa. For my girl."

* * *

"My Father's called today." She whispered against Noah's chest and she felt his grip tighten. "They want to visit."

"Oh."

"Noah?"

"What?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing. They can visit, they're your Dad's." He shrugged his shoulders slightly, his eyes not leaving the screen in front of him.

"They'll be staying here."

"Yeah. Alright."

"Noah!"

"What the fuck? They can visit, never said they couldn't. Just fucking leave me out of it."

"What's got into you?"

"Do you not remember the last time we went back home? The fucking death glares I got all the damn time from them, the way I wasn't allowed to be alone with you for more than 30 seconds? I'll just go stay with Abby or Joe when they're here."

"No. You're staying here. You're sleeping in my room and that's the end of this discussion."

"Whatever."

"I really hate it when you're Puck and not Noah."

* * *

"Her Dad's fucking despise me. She insisted they didn't, but the glares I got from them all through dinner last night was unbelievable. If looks could kill, I would've died a horrible and painful death last night."

Abby couldn't help but laugh at Puck's words, placing a hand on his shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze. "I'm glad you're not and I'm sure your girlfriend is too. Speaking of which, I'll leave you two alone."

"Noah?" Rachel whispered as she approached the bar, smiling weakly at her boyfriend.

"Baby?" He walked around to the other side of the bar and stood in front of her, brushing her hair from her face. "They've gone now. They insisted I told you that they don't hate you, they're just looking out for me. They want what's best for me."

"And I'm not that?"

"They thought so at first. Then over lunch I told them everything, how since High School even though there were 3000 miles between us, we stayed in touch. How it's you that got me through the tough times in college and it was you who was the first to know about my audition. I told them how you moved out here because you wanted to be closer to me and that you admitted in a round about way that you were in love with me. Which, I might add, you're yet to tell me properly. I told them how when I split up with Marcus, you were there for me and how you're always there for me. That even if they don't approve, I don't care. I know what I want and that's you, Noah Puckerman. You're it for me."

"You're it for me too, Rachel Berry." He stepped closer and pressed his lips to hers before leaning his forehead against Rachel's. "I'm in love with you, Rachel. Like, completely fucking head over heels in love with you."

"I'm in love with you too, Noah. Promise you'll never let me go."

"I promise."

* * *

**Sorry for re-posting this. I re-read it again and realised that there was one of the lines in the wrong place and it didn't make sense fitting it with the other.**

**Reviews would make my day.**


End file.
